Red-eyed Phantom
by ClickClock
Summary: In front of the nobles, he is Kevin Regnard. But for her and the orphans, he is Break, Xerxes Break. He will do anything for the sake of his loved ones. Who is he actually? AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

**London, 1920**

"Wait you thief!" A man ran around with his gun.

"…" Another man, clad in black outfit, black cloak, and a black hat ran fast on the roof of the houses. He was wearing a mask covering his eyes but not all of his face.

"Damn it! He got away!" He cursed.

"Don't worry, Jack, you'll get him next time." The other man walking behind him said.

"Easy for you to say, Reim," Jack sighed, "My job hasn't been well lately." He complained.

"Come on Jack, just relax, let's get some drinks." Reim the other policemen said, "I'm sure you'll settle down once you do."

"Alright." He said, "You're treating me."

"Right, right, don't worry."

* * *

"Mr. Break!" The children dashed to him.

"Come on kids, calm down." He said, "Look! I have brought you many candies!"

"Yay!" They all shouted.

"Thank you, Mr. Xerxes." A young woman said.

"Don't worry about it, Lacie, as long as the children are happy, I'm fine with that." The man in black, Xerxes Break said.

"Oh, you're so kind." She said.

"I love them, that's all… I am not kind nor generous." He said, "Right, Gil?" He knelled down and patted the black haired boy on his head. The boy smiled and nodded.

"I want, I want too." Another boy with a mismatching eye and blond hair said.

"Haha, sure, Vince, you can come to Alice, Leo." He said, "And all the others, you can come here."

"Yay, Mr. Break…!" The children surrounded him and began talking about their lives in the orphanage. Lacie just smiled, she was happy that someone like him cared for them.

* * *

"Sharon Rainsworth."

"Yes, mother." Sharon walked to her mother, "I am ready."

"Today you turn seventeen, I am really proud of you." Her mother said.

"Thank you mother, I am honored."

"I'm sure Kevin too will be happy." She said.

"He'll come?" Sharon asked, she was really happy of he did.

"Last time, I met him, yes he said he will." Her mother said.

"Yay – Err… Ahem – Sorry, I mean, I am looking forward to see him." She said.

"You sure are happy, Sharon." She said.

"Yes, I am, mother, it has been quite a long time since I saw him." Sharon said.

"Sigh… you have just met him for the last 10 years and you were already so attached to him… well, I am a bit surprised about it." Her mother said.

"Don't worry mother, it's just the relationship of brother and sister." She said.

"Well, have fun, my daughter, this is an important day for you. Enjoy it." She said.

"Thank you again, mother." Sharon said and walked to the hall.

* * *

In the hall, her mother and her grandmother was already waiting, Sharon's father died a few years ago and she had already gotten over his death. Though there were many people, her eyes wasn't looking at anyone else, it was looking for only one person, Kevin Regnard, her adoptive older brother.

Her eyes widened in happiness when she glanced over the silver hair and the crimson eye.

"Kevin!"

"Oh, hello, Sharon, how are you?" He smiled.

"I'm fine, where have you been, Kevin?" She asked.

"I had a business somewhere." He answered.

"Where?"

"In the land of fairies." He answered, Sharon's eyes blinked a few times, "Haha, I'm just joking of course." He smiled.

"Oh, you, haha, don't tell me you remembered the book you used to tell me…" Sharon guessed.

"Well, well, you got me right." He said.

"You still remember? Wow…" She said.

"Of course I did, you loved that story so much when you were little, Sharon. Every night you would come to me and said, 'brother Kevin, read me this'." Kevin said.

"Pft…. Hahaha… I'm turning seventeen today, don't make me remember those things again, Kevin." She said.

"Well then, I hope you are happy today cause I got you something." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Close your eyes…" Sharon did as she was told and closed her eyes, she could feel something in her neck."Now open your eyes." He said, Sharon looked down and found touched a familiar thing by around her neck.

"A pendant?"

"Yeah, that's my birthday present for you, Sharon, I hope you like it." He smiled.

"Of course, I do! I love it, Kevin." She said.

"Well, that's nice to hear –"

"Break – Oh, sorry, did I interrupt you? Please continue, I'll wait until you finish." A brown haired man suddenly approached him and went away immediately as he realized that the man was enjoying his time with his sister.

"Who was that?" Sharon asked.

"Oh, he's my business partner," said Break, "I meet him a few months ago, he seems to be trustable."

"I see…"

"Sharon." A voice called.

"Yes, what is it, mother?" She asked.

"I have to tell you something." Her mother said, "I hope you don't mind." She told her to follow her to the balcony. "Please excuse us, Kevin."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

"What is it, mother?" She asked.

"About your engagement with Oz Vessalius…" She said softly as she could see a brink of unhappiness in her daughter eyes, "It would be better if you see him more."

"…" Sharon didn't say anything, she stayed quiet for a while before she finally opened her mouth, "I understand mother, please excuse me…" She went away.

"Sharon, I…"

* * *

"Kevin?" Sharon wandered around the party.

"Oh, Sharon." She turned back to the voice and found the blonde haired young man said to her, "Are you looking for someone?" He asked.

"Yeah, did you see my brother anywhere, Oz?" She asked.

"No, I don't even know that you have a brother, Sharon, how come you never told me?" He said.

"It's Kevin, you met him didn't you?" She asked

"Kevin… Kevin… Oh, Kevin Regnard." He said, "So he's your brother, your face are so different that I didn't recognize him."

"Yeah, he is my adoptive brother." She answered.

"I see… anyway, now that we are here, let's enjoy ourselves shall we?" He took her hand and began walking to the balcony, the place where her mother talked to her a few moments ago. He walked closer to her until their distance was not that far, yet it wasn't enough, Oz walked closer and closer

"What are you planning to do, Oz?" She asked.

"What…? You are so slow… I want to make you mine, Sharon, obviously, I won't take no for an answer." He closed the distance between their face. Sharon's face reddened, yet she didn't love him. But she couldn't do anything she was cornered, if she took a few step back, she would fall, so she just closed her eyes.

"Kh – You…" Sharon opened her eyes and realized that Oz hands had been stopped in mid air. Behind him was the silver haired figure, his eye stared kindly at Sharon as he held Oz's right arm.

"Nice to meet you, Sharon's fiancé." Kevin said, "My brother-in-law to be."

"Let me go, you freak!" Oz shouted. Kevin let go his hand, the guests immediately turned to them, "You'll pay for this." He swore, "Sharon belongs to me. You don't have the rights to own her."

"That's cruel." Kevin said, "If you love her so much, how come you talk of her like she was a mere property." He stared at the boy with his crimson eye. "I can't be with her, no matter what, the law of nature cannot be broken." He turned back and went away.

"Wait yo –"

"Kevin!" Sharon chased the man. She ran past every people in the hall, wearing a dress made it more difficult for her to move around. She was about to give up when she saw a silver hair in the middle of the crowds, "That must be him." She thought, "The only person who have silver hair is only Kevin." She kept on running, it was lucky that he was walking if not… she wouldn't have caught up with him, "Kevin!" She called him, the man looked back and smiled at her.

"Sharon, I have something to do, if you please… can you excuse me." He said, "I am terribly sorry for this, after I am done with my matter in hands, I will visit you again, okay?"

"But…" She complained, it was her birthday and she didn't want him to leave.

"I'll go to the Rainsworth estate by midnight," He said, "I always keeps my words, even of you are asleep, I will still come."

"Kevin… can you tell me one thing?" She asked.

"What is it, Sharon?"

"What do you mean by 'the law of nature cannot be broken'?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"You said it earlier, to Oz. Don't you remember?" She added.

"Oh, that." He said, "Don't think too much about it."

"But…"

"No buts, Sharon." He put his index finger on her lip and said, "I'll tell you when the time is right."

"O-Okay…"

"Goodbye, Sharon…"

* * *

"Ready? Phantom thief Xerxes Break?" A brown haired police officer said.

"Have I ever said no?" said Kevin, or rather, Break as he changed into his black attire. "Let's go, partner."

"Sure thing. Make sure you don't get caught." He said.

"Like hell I will, those children only had me." He said as he put on his mask, "It would be a shame for me to get caught, plus… I can't 'die' yet."

"Right, do your best."

"Cover my back, Reim." He said.

"That's what I always do, Phantom thief," Reim, the police officer said, "Jack is the only one that I worry about."

"That golden haired boy is nothing, he know nothing… I have nothing to be worried about." He said.

"… Yes…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Chapter 2 – The Phantom Thief Strikes**

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Damn it!" The golden haired man cursed, "How can he be so fast!"

"…" The man didn't say anything, he kept on running with the goods on his hands.

"Jack!" Reim shouted, "Calm down!"

"Run faster you idiot!" He shouted back at him, "At this rate we'll lose him."

"You know I'm not physically trained." Reim answered back

"Still! You should be able to run this fast." He said, "I'm leaving you behind. I'll go back after I catch him."

"Don't force yourself too much, Jack!" He shouted and stopped running.

"Idiot…" Jack kept on running.

"Sigh… sorry Break this is all I can do." Reim muttered.

* * *

The light blue curtain danced in the wind as the windows were opened. The young heir to the Rainsworth family was sleeping soundly in her room. The red-eyed man sat beside her and kissed her forehead, "See… I come." He muttered, "I am a man of my words." He turned back, his black cloak danced in the wind, "Goodbye dear, I don't think we'll be seeing each other for a while now."

"Ke…vin…" She muttered in her dreams.

"…" The man walked into the balcony, closed the windows, and jumped down.

The next day…

"Kevin…" Sharon started to wake up, "Oh… just a dream." She got up and got dressed as a formal lady.

"Milady, breakfast is ready." One of the servants said.

"Alright, I'll be there on a while." said Sharon. She walked out and got into the dining hall. There sat her mother and her fiancé Oz Vessalius.

"Morning, dear." Said her mother.

"Hey, good morning, Sharon." Oz said, "How are you? I hope you are ready to accept my feeling today. Or if you don't, it's fine, I guess I can wait."

"I don't think I am ready." She said.

"Of course, I'll wait for you, don't worry." He smiled at her. Sharon walked to an empty seat and started eating. Not long after Oz left the mansion, leaving her and her mother alone, they walked to Sharon's room and started talking.

"The Nightrays are having a party tonight, I thought you might want to come." She said, "Their adoptive son is good at playing piano, I thought you might want to hear him playing, I heard he hypnotized the whole audience last time he performed."

"I see… I'll come." She answered.

"Alright, that's good to hear, I'll make the preparations." Her mother said.

"Will Kevin come?" Sharon asked.

"No, unfortunately, he wasn't found anywhere, sigh… and I wanted to give him some good luck kiss from a mother too…" Her mother explained, "Seriously, leaving without telling anyone, that boy have to learn some manner."

"I see…" Sharon seemed to be very disappointed.

"Anyway, dear, have a nice day." Her mother left the room.

"Yes mother…"

* * *

"Break, that's a really splendid job you did last time." Reim said to the figure in front of him. He was in a café, drinking coffee with his old friend.

"Sure, sure, I said so didn't I? I can't go dying again and again." said Break.

"Sigh… you sure did that a lot when you were young." Reim said.

"Even now I am still young, Reim." He replied, "Don't you think so?"

"Hah… that's a nice way of thinking. Anyway…" He took another sip, "I must get going now, Jack I waiting for me."

"I know. Good luck." He said, "Remember tonight at 9." Break whispered making sure no one heard, "By the bakery."

"Got it, see ya." Reim walked out from his sight. Break put on his hat and started walking to the orphanage.

"Sigh... Reim... you sure are living a great life, having able to love your dear ones..." Break muttered, "If only THAT didn't have to happen..."

* * *

That night, at the Nightray estate.

"Haha, good evening, sir." Chatter could be heard everywhere.

Sharon came with her mother in an elegant light blue dress, she tied up her hair in a ponytail as usual and wore the ribbon that her brother gave to her when she was 8.

"Mrs and Ms. Rainsworth, it's a pleasure to see you here," said a man clad in black.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine, young man. May I know your name?" Her mother asked.

"My name is Ernest." He said, "I am the third son of the Nightray family bloodline."

"I see… such a fine young man." She said.

"Oh you flatter me, Mrs. Rainsworth," He smiled.

* * *

"So tonight?" Reim asked.

"The Nightrays." Break answered his friend, "They are having a party and there must be a lot of people there. People with money."

"I see…" Reim said, "Well, unfortunately they don't ask the police's assistance and I hate to say that I cannot help you with this one."

"Don't worry Reim, I have gotten my assistant." He smiled, "And he's pretty dependable I must say."

"Who is he?" Reim asked.

"He… is a trickster I must say, or a magician maybe." He said, "Anyway, he will be there, if you happen to have time, do visit the party, will you?"

"Sure, partner, I'll do so after I'm done with my job."

"Break…"

"Ah, you really come out at the right time." said Break, "Hey, Reim, if you are interested, you can take a look at my assistant's face."

"I see… where –" He gasped before he was able to think. "B-Break, are you sure he can," Reim questioned, "Or rather, are you even sure that he is a trickster?"

"Oh I am dead serious, you haven't seen anything out of him, don't judge a book by it's cover, you'll regret it." Break said.

"I see… you sure you're up to this, boy?" Reim asked the 'trickster'.

"Oh sure I am." He smiled, "Who do you think I am?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Chapter 3 – The Magic Piano**

"Oh sure I am." He smiled, "Who do you think I am?"

"Aren't you Elliot Nightray?" Reim guessed, "The adoptive son of the Nightray family?"

"You got it right, mister." He answered.

"Now, now, Elly, you should get going now, they might be looking for you already." Break reminded, pointing at a clock of the restaurant just across the place they were standing at.

"Right, good luck, Break."

* * *

In the Nightrays' mansion, the guests were still talking loud and chatting with each other. In the midst of the party, a blue eyed young boy entered the place and was approached by a young man as soon as his feet touched the floor.

"Elliot, where have you been?" Ernest, Elliot's adoptive brother asked his brother who had gone somewhere he didn't know when he was supposed to perform in just a few minutes.

"I was taking a walk outside, is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, nothing, I'm just worried about you, that's all." Ernest said, "Plus, you have a performance coming in a few minutes, you should have prepared more."

"What do you want me to play tonight?" asked Elliot

"Anything you want, Elly, just make sure that the audiences are entertained." Ernest walked away from him, "By the way, please watch your manners, okay Elliot? You're a noble now."

"Just pray that I will, brother."

"Say, the performance is supposed to start around now, right?" Sharon asked her mother.

"Yeah, Mr. Nightray said so," He mother said, "It'll probably start soon."

"Hmm… I'm somewhat interested in hearing it, I don't know why."

"That's weird, I thought you weren't fan of music, at least, you usually don't seem to be this interested. What happened?" Mrs. Rainsworth asked.

"I have no idea."

"Well, anyway, you should wait a little longer, Sharon." Her mother said, "Remember, a lady always wait patiently."

"Yes, I know…"

The light was turned off a few moments after their talk. The audience gathered around a grand piano placed in the left part of the room. It was placed in a stage, decorated in a Nightray style, which was all black with roses and stuff.

A single tune echoed through the hall, followed by another one, and eventually formed a musical piece so beautiful that everyone, including the Nightray was hypnotized by the music. The boy's fingers danced beautifully on the tots of the piano, every single touch... filled with feelings no one could understand. The light was still off and no one moved, their eyes were fixed on the source of the music, not moving an inch and enjoyed it. Unknown to them, a young man snuck behind them and took their belongings. He disappeared after taking many jewelries and money, along with the end of the piece. As Elliot ended the music, the light turned on without anyone realizing their loss and the guests clapped their hands.

"How wonderful," One of the gentlemen said.

"Simply amazing." Another one said.

"What is the piece called, young boy?" A lady asked.

"It is called… 'Statique'" answered Elliot.

"What a wonderful piece." The others commented.

"…" A tear escaped Sharon's eyes.

"What's wrong, Sharon?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know… It just feels… so sad…" She answered.

"Dear, I guess you're tired, let's go home now." She suggested.

"Okay." Sharon answered and walked to the entrance.

"Going home already, Mrs and Ms. Rainsworth?" Ernest asked.

"Yes, thank you for today, young man, me and my daughter really enjoyed our time here, but it has gotten so late and we still have an unfinished matter back home, so please forgive us for leaving so early." Mrs. Rainsworth said.

"Ah, that's fine, Mrs. Rainsworth, thank you for coming today and please enjoy your day." said Ernest as the two ladies walked back to their carriage.

Ernest, after he was done talking to the ladies, he saw his brother, accidentally. And decided to follow him outside. It has triggered his curiosity that his brother had been going out from the party twice, doing something called a 'walk'. After walking for a while, he stopped few meters behind him and listened to him talking to a man.

"Good job, Elliot." The shady figure said.

"Piece of cake, Break." He answered.

"Anyway, I have to go now." He said giving a sign to him that he was followed. Elliot understood yet Ernest was too confused to realize, "I really look forward into seeing your performance in the future, you'll make a good pianist, hahaha…" Break walked away from the boy while humming playfully that people passing through wouldn't even realized that he was a thief.

"See ya." Elliot waved his hand and walked a different route back to the Nightray estate, Ernest still followed him back. As soon as they arrived, Ernest asked…

"Elly, Where have you been?"

"Hmm… I was just taking a walk, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Yes something IS wrong." He said, "Who was that man you were talking with!?"

"Oh, he was an old friend." Elliot answered.

"O-Old friend, but Elly… He was far older than you!" Ernest said.

"Friendship doesn't have to rely on ages, does it?" Elliot said, "Beside, he wasn't as old as you think, his hair is white, that's all, he was probably as old as you are. Or perhaps are you saying that you are old?"

"Elly…"

"Haha, I'm just joking brother, don't take it to the heart, anyway, don't worry, 'kay? I won't socialize with someone dangerous."

"Well… if you say so." Ernest said.

"Then… I'm sleepy, I'm going to bed early tonight, see you tomorrow." He said.

* * *

"Break..."

"I don't get it!" He muttered angrily, "I searched for it everywhere but I can't find it!"

"But, if you don't -"

"Reim, I know I have to get those relics, and I know the consequences of I don't get it soon, but... the Barma household didn't pose this much trouble for me..."

"Sorry, Break, of only I were more useful to you..."

"Don't worry... I'm sure -" COUGH. Break's sentence was cut by his endless cough.

"Break, are you alright?" Reim asked full of concern.

"I... I'm fine." He said after finished coughing, "But... the time is almost up... I have to find it soon, and the Vessalius relic too..."

"How do they look like anyway?" Reim asked.

"I don't know." He answered

"Then, how the hell can you tell!?"

"By feeling, the relic is... surely located in a safe place, Barma's was located in the library... it's a book." Break explained.

"A book? Something like that is called a relic?"

"That woman said so."

* * *

Elliot entered the room, it was normal, quite big but normal. In the middle of the room there lay a grand piano, Elliot walked to it and played it for a moment before going to bed. It was that song... the song he played at at the party. His favorite song, a song which was os meaningful to him that he couldn't stop playing it ever since **that **happened, "Leo..."

* * *

"Statique… Leo… I play the melodies of death…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please review and help me improve**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**

**Chapter 4 – Powerless**

"Ada… I'm home." said a figure entering the house, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, brother… I just felt a little lonely." The golden haired girl said with her eyes closed, she was sitting peacefully on a wheelchair, knitting a scarf, "Maybe the cold is getting the better of me."

"Don't worry, Ada, just relax, I'm home now. You won't be lonely now." Jack walked to the kitchen, "Say, do you want some milk?" He asked.

"Yes… brother. Thank you, sorry to make you busy after working so hard –"

"Don't worry, Ada, it's fine. As long as you are happy…"

_"That's right… as long as you're happy…"_

RRRING!

"Yes, hello?"

"Jack, another theft in the Garland estate." Reim reported through a telephone.

"What!?" Jack shouted, "He again?"

"What happened brother…?" Ada weakly ask.

"No, don't worry, Ada, everything is alright," Jack assured his sister, "I'll be back in a few minutes…" He put on his coat and started closing the door, "Please be safe Ada." The door was closed very gently that no one could ever heard the noise. Ada was left alone in the house, it was so silent that even the sound of the wind could be heard quite well.

"Brother…"

"Why, hello, Ada." A voice suddenly came from the window beside her.

"You are…"

* * *

"Haa… haa…" Jack ran through the endless road, his eyes fixed on the man running in front of him, carrying all the goods.

"Jack, don't push yourself too hard, you can't exhaust yourself." Reim reminded.

"No, I can do it, I can catch him. Ow." Jack tripped over a small rock lying in the middle of the road accidentally and fell down. Break took the chance and ran faster.

"I failed again…" Jack sighed and put on his hat, "I'm going home, Reim. I won't be able to catch him today."

"I understand, please be careful on your way home." Reim walked to the opposite way, "By the way, Jack… how's your sister?"

"She's fine…" Jack answered, "Though somehow I wish I could heal her eyes."

"Don't worry, Jack. I am sure she's fine even if she cannot see… as long as you're by her side." Reim reassured.

"… I'm so powerless..." He muttered.

* * *

"Ada?" Jack opened the door slowly, afraid that his sister might be asleep already.

"Brother…"

"Ada, are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm fine… brother…"

"I see, that's good, what do you want to eat today?" asked Jack.

"Anything you make… I'll eat it." Ada answered.

"Then… I'll go make some omelets." Jack took his coat off and started changing into a more comfortable clothing, "I'm sorry about that sudden job, because of me you're eating dinner a bit late…"

"No, it's fine, brother, I am still not that hungry yet…" Ada reassured her brother, "It just felt a little lonely." Ada whispered, so soft that Jack didn't heard her.

Jack cooked the omelets for a while before putting it in a plate, "I'm done, Ada." He walked closer to his sister and pushed her wheelchair until it faced a small wooden table in the center of the room, "It's probably won't be as good as the usual restaurant we went to, but I guess… it's edible."

"This taste good, brother." Ada smiled.

Jack smiled back at her though he knew she didn't see it, "Thanks, Ada."

* * *

"So how is it, white knight? Have you gotten my requested items?" A woman asked.

"No unfortunately, I haven't, but you say I don't have any deadline, right?" Break asked.

"No, as long as you're still alive." She answered, "Which probably won't be anymore longer than a year."

"That's fine, I'll find it in a year." He answered, "If I do, they'll continue living right?"

"Yeah, you can count on me, as long as they are still alive by the time you found the relics." She answered

"That's alright, they won't die, I'll protect them with my own hands."

"You sure are confident, white knight." She said.

"No, I am simply atoning for my sins."

* * *

"Sharon."

"Hmm…"

"You're spacing out. What's on your mind?" Oz asked

"It's nothing special." She answered.

"Ah, I cannot forgive you of you think of someone else beside me." Oz smirked, "All you can think about is me, me, nothing else matters."

"Is he crazy?" Sharon thought, "He's completely obsessed with me."

"What's the matter now, what are you thinking now?" He asked again, "It would be better if we take a walk shall we, rather than daydreaming here, let's go, my dear." He got up and gave out his hand.

"Since when did he call me that!?" Sharon thought again, "Alright." She said and took his hand. Just for a moment, she thought that Oz smile a really creepy smile there, but she brushed off the feelings, "It's probably just my imagination." She thought.

"Where shall we go?" Oz asked.

"Umm… I don't know." She answered.

"Hmm… Let's go to the lake, shall we?" He suggested.

"That's fine." She followed beside him.

They walked together and arrived at the lakeside in a few minutes, the sat by the bench and looked at the lake.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Oz asked, Sharon just nodded, completely lost in her thought again, "When I was little, my mother would come here and took me for a walk." He began speaking, "It would always be so clear, so blue, the trees around here are so green you know? I like green." He smiled.

"I like green too… and blue as well." She said.

"What's your most favorite one?" He asked.

"Eh? Umm… I actually loved many colors that I don't know which one I love most." She said.

"But that ribbon you always wear is neither blue nor green, it's purple, do you love it too?" He asked.

"Yeah… it's my brother's present." She said.

"Why is it always him that you think about!?" Oz asked, certainly angry.

"What's wrong, Oz?" She asked, "Isn't it fine? I was only saying about my brother."

"No, it's… sigh… fine…"

"What's wrong with him?" She thought again, "Is he overly obsessed with me or… did he want something from me…?"

"Sharon… it's not good to stay close to him." Oz muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something, Oz?" Sharon asked.

"No… it's nothing." He looked away, "I guess, that's all for today, I'll go back home, do you want me to escort you back?" He asked, certainly not as energetic as he was when they first arrived.

"Yes, I think I'll feel safer with you." She said.

"Hmm…" Oz nodded without any speck of energy, he walked back like a lost chick looking for its mother. Sharon followed behind him.

She put on her confused face and talked to herself, "This is weird… Oz's reaction is really weird. Something is wrong I know something is, between Kevin and Oz."

* * *

**_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! - for all of you who read this _**


End file.
